


Sheriarty/Jimlock Oneshot

by Baylee_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John goes to his girlfriend's house for the night, Sherlock is left home alone. Or is he...<br/>WARNING: The second chapter is pure smut... ;)</p><p>Disclaimer: Sherlock and all characters used in this story belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door of 221B Baker Street closed with a loud slam, seeming to shake the entire building. Sherlock Holmes leaned his back against the door and let out a heavy sigh. It had been a long day - an exciting day of chasing criminals, beating people up, solving cases, and just getting into trouble. Sherlock loved days like this. Taking out the bad guys with John by his side, just the two of them against the world. It was far better than sitting around the flat all day being bored. Unfortunately, John didn't come home with him tonight. He had left immediately after their last case to go over to his girlfriend's house. Sherlock cringed slightly and pulled a face at the childish term. He leaned back in his chair in an attempt to relax. He only lasted three minutes before he got bored and decided to get up and make himself a cuppa. It wasn't often that Sherlock made his own tea, John usually did that for him, but John wasn't there and Sherlock knew that it would be a good idea for him to get something in his stomach considering he hadn't eaten all day. Yes, the great Sherlock Holmes was going to take care of himself. Apparently all of John's nagging to eat and sleep and not shoot the wall on a daily basis was actually starting to have some sort of effect on him... for now.

Sherlock closed his eyes and hummed lightly as he made his way to the kitchen. It was a rare occasion when Sherlock was in a good mood like this, but it felt oddly pleasant so who was he to question it? Upon reaching the kitchen he approached the cupboard without opening his eyes, his feet automatically taking him to where he wanted to go. He reached up and grabbed a mug, set it on the counter, and filled the kettle with water. He turned the stove on and set the kettle on top of one of the burners. It started boiling with a satisfying bubbling sound. Once the water was done he poured it into his mug and added the tea in. It sat on the counter to cool down and Sherlock turned the stove off, remembering the 30 minute lecture he had received from John when he had carelessly left it on one time and nearly burned the whole flat down. Long story short, the fire department was called and they both had a nasty cough for about to weeks after the whole incident. Sherlock smiled slightly at the memory of John, despite being sick himself, had fussed over him to drink lots of fluids and spit out anything that he may cough up. Lost in his own thoughts he reached for the kettle to put it in the sink.

"Fucking hell!" Sherlock cursed as his hand made contact with the burning hot metal. He hadn't been paying attention and he had accidentally touched the kettle itself rather than the protective handle. He immediately dropped the kettle and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter, rolling out of Sherlock's sight. He clutched his hand in pain, cradling it against his chest as he turned the cold water on. He sighed in relief as the cool water numbed the pain. 

"Drop something?" Sherlock froze. He pushed the pain out of his mind and focused only on the footsteps growing closer and closer to him. He knew that voice. He knew that voice far too well.  
"Here." Sherlock turned around, slower than he had intended. 

"Thank you, Moriarty." Sherlock said, grabbing the kettle, making sure to grab the handle this time. He placed it in the sink and let the cold water run over it before turning it off and facing Moriarty again. 

"Please, call me Jim. I do believe we are on a first name basis by now, my dearest Sherlock." 

Sherlock cringed inwardly at the his name dripped off of Moriarty's tongue, like venom on the tongue of a snake. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that he had said my dearest Sherlock, as if he owned him. It made Sherlock uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Sherlock grabbed his cup of tea, taking a small sip of it in an effort to look casual. He couldn't help but flinch ever so slightly, making a mental note not to pick things up with his right hand, the one that he had just burned. Jim smirked and grabbed the mug from his hand, placing his lips over where Sherlock's had just been and taking a swig of the tea himself. He took a step forward, his body now only inches away from Sherlock's, and placed the mug down on the counter. 

"What do you say we get that hand bandaged up, yeah?" Jim said, moving away from Sherlock and heading for the bathroom. Sherlock just stared after him, unsure of what to do. Did Jim want him to follow him or stay put? As if on que, Jim poked his head around the corner.  
"Coming? Don't be stubborn now, Sherlylocks." Jim teased Sherlock with the nickname he hated so much. Sherlock, not wanting to look scared but not wanting to come off as submissive, stood up straight and followed Jim in calm, confident strides. 

Jim lead him into the bathroom and opened one of the cabinets, grabbing a small container of burn ointment and a roll of gauze that Sherlock didn't even know they had. Sherlock couldn't help but feel disturbed by the fact that Jim had known exactly where these items were. To his knowledge, this was the only time Jim had ever been in their apartment. Apparently he was wrong. 

"Now, be a good little boy and let Daddy take care of you." Jim purred, holding his hand out. 

"I can do it myself, thank you." Sherlock spat. He reached around Jim to grab the ointment but was stopped by a tight grip around his wrist. He clenched his jaw and glared down at Jim, he was seriously considering just punching his right then and there. But Sherlock had more sense than that. He knew all too well that if he disobeyed Moriarty then there would be consequences and Jim wouldn't stop until he felt Sherlock had paid for whatever he had done wrong. Sherlock just didn't need that kind of stress right now so he figured it would just be easier to play Jim's little game.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sherlock. I said don't be stubborn." With this he twisted Sherlock's wrist slightly and the pain went straight to Sherlock's injured hand. Sherlock sucked in a sharp breath but stayed in place. Moriarty noticed this and smiled.

"Good. Now, let's take care of that hand." Jim ran his fingers down Sherlock's wrist and lightly over the palm of his hand, circling it once before cupping Sherlock's hand in his own. Jim reached behind him and grabbed the ointment, holding it out to Sherlock who obediently grabbed it. Jim smiled and twisted the lid off, setting it aside and dipping his fingers into the cool bluish-white gel. He looked down to Sherlock's hand and carefully spread the gel over it. Sherlock instantly relaxed at the coolness of it. He let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes, allowing Jim to tend to his injury. His eyes snapped open as he felt Jim's cool breath skid across his palm, turning the gel colder. Jim blew on it again, not breaking eye contact with Sherlock. Sherlock couldn't help the small shiver that ran through his spine. Damn body reactions! The ointment was slowly starting to disappear on his skin, soaking into his skin to relieve the burn. He watched carefully as Jim reached behind himself and grabbed the roll of gauze. Jim swapped it for the gel that Sherlock had previously been holding and pulled on the roll until they had a fairly long strand between them. He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open, cutting the gauze with one swift motion. He closed the knife and returned it back to its place in his pocket. Grabbing the gauze from Sherlock, he stretched it between his fingers and looked down at Sherlock's hand. He reached out and carefully grabbed it, the palm facing up. Then, with a gentleness Sherlock would have never thought Jim capable of, wrapped the gauze gingerly around the hand, tucking in the corner so it would stay in place. He looked back up and they stared at each other. 

"There we go. All patched up now, aren't we Sherly?" Jim smirked, patting him on his suit-covered chest. Sherlock looked down at his hand and flexed it, admiring how it was already starting to feel better now that Jim had tended to it. Jim cleared his throat, looking at Sherlock expectantly. Sherlock simply raised and eyebrow. 

"You're welcome!" Jim said dramatically. "Really Sherlock, where have your manners gone?"

"Remind me again, which one of us is currently in the process of breaking and entering?" Sherlock muttered. "I could call Lestrade right now and have you arrested for this." Jim laughed. 

"Oh, but we both know you wouldn't really do that, hm Sherlock? Besides, those silly detectives wouldn't stand a chance against me." Sherlock watched him closely as the smaller man took another step towards him, only a mere two inches separating them now.  
"You like playing these games, don't you Sherlock? I'm a mystery to you and as a detective, you want to solve it. You want to solve me. You can't read me the way you can read other people. Sorry love, but I'm soooo changeable!" Jim smiled as Sherlock flinched lightly when he raised his voice at the end of his sentence. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked evenly at Jim. He had been right. About everything. 

"I can rid you of your boredom, Sherlock..." Jim said, quieter this time. With this, he grabbed Sherlock by his tie and pulled him down to eye level. Their noses were nearly touching and Sherlock's brain felt like it was starting to malfunction. Jim would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the same way. Then again, Moriarty never had been one to tell the truth...

"So, what do you say Sherlock? Would you like me to cure your boredom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is pure smut... ;)

"So, what do you say Sherlock? Would you like me to cure your boredom?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sherlock froze for the second time that day. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? He had no idea what Moriarty was thinking... wait... Did he mean- No! That couldn't be! He couldn't seriously be implying that he- that they should... That's absurd!

"Don't keep me waiting, Sherlock. I'm a very impatient man." Jim growled. Sherlock didn't respond. Jim smirked at his flustered state. The great Sherlock Holmes, unsure of what to do next. Jim knew he had Sherlock at his mercy and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it. He gave Sherlock tie a hard tug, bumping their noses together. Sherlock was worried that if he moved even a little bit, then not only would their noses be touching, but so would their lips. 

"Go on, Sherlock. Tell Daddy what you want..." Jim whispered. Sherlock could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. It smelled of mint with a slight hint of the tea that Sherlock had made earlier. The gears in Sherlock's mind started turning, trying to think of what he should say to Jim. He could just tell him no and kick him out, go back to being bored and sitting alone in an empty flat. But that wouldn't end well. What Moriarty wants, Moriarty gets. Not to mention that he would take it as some kind of challenge and go home to plot his revenge on Sherlock. Or, he could continue to play Jim's little game...

"I- I'm... afraid I don't quite know what you mean..." Sherlock wanted to sound calm and collected, but that's a bit hard when you're only centimetres away from another man's lips. Especially considering Sherlock hasn't so much as kissed another human being in his lifetime. He kept his eyes focused on Jim's. Jim was doing all he could not to just tackle Sherlock and fuck him right then and there on the bathroom floor until his precious little John came back home.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Sherlock. So, what do you say? Would you like to play a game my little virgin?" Jim purred. He smirked at the way Sherlock flinched at the nickname. Jim's pupils were dilated and Sherlock knew that his were too... He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life, Sherlock Holmes was at a loss for words...

"I- Um..." Sherlock licked his lips. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want Jim. It didn't help that he was already half hard from just being this close to Jim. The struggles of being a virgin...

"Just say yes, Sherlock. You know you want to..." Jim sang, smiling up at Sherlock. He wanted so badly to close the gap between them and just kiss Sherlock. But he wouldn't do that. Not yet. Not until Sherlock had said out loud that he wanted him. Sherlock hesitated, thinking over his options. 

They both wanted this. Why should he pretend that he didn't? Jim already knew that Sherlock was interested in him as well. Just maybe not in this way... Although it's rather apparent now. He looked at Jim and relaxed slightly. They were alone. John was going to be out all night. This was far more entertaining than shooting the wall. And hell, this was Jim Moriarty. This was the one man that Sherlock actually considered to be as smart as himself. Jim was an interesting man and there was never a dull moment with him... Fuck it. Sherlock was done pretending. Jim knew. Sherlock knew. Why go on pretending that they didn't want it?

"...Yes." Sherlock whispered. Jim smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Sherlock cleared his throat and tried again. 

"Yes, Jim, I will play your game." Sherlock said confidently. 

"Oh come on darling, don't make it sound so bad. I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want to." Jim said smiling at him. Sherlock was a bit surprised at Jim's words. Jim was smiling at him, not smirking, but actually smiling.  
"You're doing all of this by choice, love. You want this just as bad as I do. So just do it."

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, brows furrowing. Jim pulled Sherlock closer, leaning in towards his ear. 

"Kiss me, Sherlock..." The words went straight to Sherlock's cock and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as Jim flicked his tongue out and licked the outside of his ear. Jim pulled back and looked into Sherlock's eyes, waiting. Sherlock continued to bite on his lip. Jim wanted him to make the first move? That was... unusual. Could it be that Jim was just as nervous as he was? Moriarty always had been good at hiding his true feelings. 

Sherlock reached up and placed his uninjured hand on Jim's face, his fingers dancing delicately over his cheek. Jim smiled and leaned into the touch closing his eyes. Sherlock closed his own eyes and leaned down to connect their lips. 

The kiss was slow and careful. Jim's lips were soft on his own and the fit together nicely. The kiss was brief and Sherlock was the first one to pull away. Jim opened his eyes to look up at Sherlock, confused as to why he stopped. They both took a moment to recover before Jim spoke up. 

"What's wrong? Was that not good?"

"No! No, it was... different. But not in a bad way. I'm just, not used to this." Sherlock said quickly. Jim could see a slight hint of fear in the detectives eyes. However, mixed with that fear was need and lust. 

"Don't worry darling, just follow my lead."

Jim moved his hands from their spot on Sherlock's tie to put one hand on the back of his neck and letting the other one settle on his hip. He pulled Sherlock down for another kiss. Despite never having done this before, Jim was quite good at it. He went slow, letting Sherlock get used to the feeling of another mans lips upon his own. Once Jim felt it was okay, he began to move his lips. Sherlock responded by moving his in sync with Jim's. Jim smiled into the kiss and ran his hand through Sherlock's soft brown curls. Sherlock pushed his lips harder against Moriarty's, wanting more. Jim refused, teasing him just a bit. Sherlock growled softly and licked at Jim's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Jim parted his lips slightly, allowing Sherlock to decide what he wanted to do. He hesitated at first, but then cautiously poked his tongue out to touch it to Jim's. That was it. Jim lost it. He grabbed Sherlock by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Sherlock let out a huff at the sudden contact.

"Jim?" Sherlock questioned. Jim responded by pressing his lips aggressively against Sherlock's. He didn't wait this time. He pushed his way into Sherlock's mouth and rubbed their tongues together. Sherlock let out a heated moan which only encouraged Jim to go deeper, exploring ever inch of the taller man's mouth. Sherlock pulled him closer, connecting their bodies. It was Jim's turn to moan as he felt their bodies rub together. Jim felt something poke at his leg and was slightly confused... until he realised what it was. He pulled back and smirked at Sherlock, eyes slightly wider than usual. 

"Getting a bit excited, are we Sherlock?" Jim teased.

"I could say the same about you, Jim." Sherlock said, rubbing his leg against Jim's own erection. Jim let out a surprised gasp at the friction. Sherlock smiled, he had caught Jim off guard. He used this to his advantage and flipped their positions so Jim was the one pinned against the wall. Jim glared at him and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Sherlock grabbed the smaller mans wrists and pinned them above his head.

"I'm in charge now." Sherlock growled into Jim's ear, making the smaller man shiver.

"Ohh, I just love it when you take control, Sherly!" Jim purred, arching his back into him. Sherlock let out a light moan and moved down to kiss Jim's neck. Jim bit his lip as he felt Sherlock suck softly on the sensitive skin. Sherlock suddenly bit down hard on his neck. Jim let out a loud gasp that quickly turned into a moan when Sherlock flicked his tongue over the bite mark. 

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom, hmm?" Jim suggested. Sherlock pulled away, his eyes wide and filled with lust. Jim toyed with the top button of Sherlock's shirt, as if to get his point across. Sherlock was wearing that lovely dark purple shirt of his, the one that makes him look extra sexy. In fact, Jim often referred to it as 'the purple shirt of sex'. How ironic that Sherlock was wearing it tonight. Sherlock pulled Jim close and attacked his lips as he walked them in the direction of his bedroom. They made it there with little difficulty but Sherlock's room was a mess. Clothes and science equipment were laying haphazardly on the floor and Jim laughed as they tripped over several small items. He wasn't sure why, but the sound of Jim laughing made Sherlock smile. 

The back of Jim's knees hit the bed and he pulled Sherlock down with him. Sherlock landed on top of him, their noses touching lightly. They smiled at each other and Sherlock leaned down to kiss him. It finally occurred to Jim that Sherlock was the one on top. He'd be damned if he was going to be the one taking Sherlock. No, Sherlock would be the one to have Jim's cock shoved up his arse. He pushed on Sherlock's chest and flipped them over so he was the one on top now. Sherlock gave him a confused look only to close his eyes and moan as Jim started kissing down his neck. He stopped to suck on Sherlock's collar bone, earning a loud moan from the detective. Jim reached Sherlock's shirt and began undoing the buttons, pulling it open to reveal his pale chest. His eyes danced with excitement at the new patch of skin and he instantly began kissing Sherlock's chest. He found one of Sherlock's nipples and sucked it into his mouth, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. He reached up to roll the other one between his fingers, pinching it gently until it was fully erect. Sherlock gasped and arched his back into Jim's mouth.

"Jim!" Sherlock moaned loudly, pulling roughly on Jim's hair. Sherlock moved his hands down to Jim's waist and began pushing his shirt up. Jim pulled away and smirked, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He threw both of their shirts aside and returned to kissing Sherlock's chest. Sherlock let his fingers roam over Jim's chest and abdomen, admiring the smooth, flawless skin.

Jim reached the waistband of Sherlock's trousers and licked just above them. Sherlock moaned and Jim took that as an okay to continue. He reached down and unbuttoned the trousers, quickly pulling them off and leaving Sherlock in just his pants. They were black and Jim had to admit that it was a rather great turn on for him, seeing such a dark colour against Sherlock pale skin. Sherlock's heart started beating faster. Jim could sense his discomfort and unbuttoned his own trousers. Sherlock reached up and hooked his thumbs through the belt loops, slowly pulling them down to reveal Jim's own dark red pants. Sherlock threw the trousers aside and smiled as he ran his hands over Jim's body, stopping at his arse to give it a playful squeeze. Jim jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise. Sherlock laughed and Jim silenced him with another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and in the end, Jim let Sherlock win. He used the distraction to slide his first two fingers of each hand into the waistband of Sherlock's pants. Sherlock tensed slightly. 

"Don't be shy, love. We've already come so far. I'll make it worth you while, I promise." Jim soothed, giving his ear a gentle lick.  
"We can do it at the same time if you'd like." Sherlock looked into Jim's eyes and nodded. He reached up and hooked his own fingers in Jim's pants. Truth be told, Jim was just as nervous about this whole thing as Sherlock was. He'd never done anything like this before. Leading just came naturally to him so he most likely seemed more confident in his actions than he really was. Jim leaned down and gave Sherlock a gentle kiss as he slowly started sliding Sherlock's pants down. Sherlock did the same to Jim and soon enough, the pants were thrown aside and they were both fully exposed. Jim pulled away to examine the body of his soon-to-be lover. Sherlock examined him as well, taking in every inch of Jim's glorious cock. 

"My, my, Sherlock. You're a big boy, aren't you?" Jim smiled. 

"I could say the same about you, love." Sherlock's voice was a pitch deeper than usual and Jim found it extremely arousing to hear. They were both of a fair size and Jim wanted nothing more than to be inside of Sherlock. But that would have to wait. He would have to ease Sherlock into that, and he knew just the thing to do. 

He kissed his way down Sherlock's stomach and traced his tongue down the v-shaped line leading to his fully hard erection. Sherlock let out a sharp gasp as he felt Jim experimentally lick the tip of it. He gave Jim's hair a hard tug and Jim looked up at him with a mischievous grin. Sherlock had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. His lips were parted slightly and he was breathing in quick, jagged breaths. This wouldn't take long. 

Jim wrapped his lips around Sherlock and began slowly running his tongue around him. Sherlock moaned and Moriarty licked down the base and back up. Sherlock's finger were fisted tightly in his Jim's hair. Jim continued to swallow his cock further and further, deep throating the detective. He sucked lightly and swirled his tongue around the base. Sherlock was quickly unravelling above him. 

"Jim! I- ah... I can't... I'm g-gonna ah!" Sherlock panted, unable to speak properly. Jim patted his thigh, letting Sherlock know he understood. Jim picked up the pace, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. Sherlock was bucking his hips up into Jim's mouth, practically fucking the criminals face. Jim moaned around Sherlock's cock, sending vibrations through it. That was enough to send Sherlock over the edge. He came with a loud shout of Jim's name. Jim swallowed Sherlock's load as best he could. When Sherlock was done he pulled off with a comical popping sound. Sherlock looked down at him with hazy eyes and Jim smiled up at him. Sherlock grabbed his chin and gently pulled the other man up to him. Jim looked down into his eyes and Sherlock smiled, reaching up to wipe some leftover cum off the corner of Jim's mouth. Jim leaned forward and licked it off of Sherlock's thumb before shoving his tongue into the detectives mouth. Sherlock could taste himself on Jim's tongue. Jim pulled away to look at the detective.

"That was... brilliant..." Sherlock gasped. Jim smiled at him. Little did Sherlock know, the best was yet to come. 

"Oh but love, we're just getting started." Jim purred seductively. Sherlock's eyes widened when he realised what Jim meant. Jim slowly ran his hand down Sherlock leg and back up. His fingers delicately traced the inside of Sherlock's thigh, spreading his legs apart. Despite having just received a blowjob, Sherlock looked scared. Jim immediately stopped his hand.

"Sherlock... we don't have to do this unless you're okay with it. Because if you're not then-"

"I'll be fine. I want this. I want you." Sherlock said, giving Jim a kiss to prove his point. Jim nodded. 

"Do you have any, um..." Jim looked away uncomfortable. Sherlock blushed. 

"U-um... top drawer on the left." Jim didn't bother asking why Sherlock had lube in the first place. It was rather apparent that the detective wasn't sexually active - not until now, anyways. Jim reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube.

"How old is this?" Jim chuckled. Sherlock simply shrugged his shoulders. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Sherlock bit his lip and watched nervously as Jim rubbed the gooey substance between his fingers. Jim was seated between Sherlock's legs and he reached up with his hand that wasn't coated in lube to gently spread Sherlock's legs apart. Sherlock jumped slightly when he felt the cool lube lightly touch his entrance. 

"Don't worry darling, Daddy's going to take care of you." Jim purred. He circled Sherlock's entrance and looked up at him, asking if it was okay to begin. Sherlock hesitated for a moment but nodded. Jim smiled and slowly pushed one finger in. Sherlock closed his eyes at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Jim carefully wiggled his finger, letting Sherlock get used to it before adding another one. When a second finger joined the first one Sherlock squirmed slightly. Jim smiled and caressed Sherlock's side lightly with his free hand. He move his finger around, looking for that one spot that would make Sherlock see stars.

"Jim! Ah, right there!" Found it. Jim smiled and pushed down on that spot again. Sherlock let out a loud moan. 

"You like that, love?" Jim whispered, capturing Sherlock's lips with his own. He used the kiss as a distraction as he added a third finger. Sherlock broke the kiss and let out a gasp. He looked at Jim with a slight pain in his eyes.  
"Sorry, sorry. I know it hurts, love. You just have to get used to it. Don't worry, the pain will go away soon." Jim kissed down Sherlock's neck hoping to calm him down a little bit. Once Sherlock had stopped squirming Jim slowly started moving his fingers. He was surprised at how quickly he could find Sherlock's prostate now, hitting it on the first try. Sherlock moaned and dug his fingers into the back of Jim's neck. Jim smiled and scissored his fingers inside of Sherlock. Once he felt that Sherlock was stretched enough he removed his fingers. Sherlock opened his eyes to look at Jim only to close them again as he felt the tip of Jim's cock press against his entrance.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Jim asked, caressing Sherlock's face. Sherlock leaned into the touch and nodded. There was on going back now. Jim slowly and carefully began to push into Sherlock. It was his turn to moan now, deep and loud as Sherlock's tight heat swallowed him. Sherlock was breathing hard and Jim gave him a moment to catch his breath before fully pushing in. Sherlock gasped and pulled on Jim's hair. It was taking every ounce of self-control that Jim had - which wasn't much - not to just pound into Sherlock. But no, this was Sherlock's first time and he wanted to make sure he would remember it. So he waited. After a few moments Sherlock finally seemed to relax.

"Move." Sherlock growled. Jim didn't need to be told twice! He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. They groaned in sync and Sherlock pushed down on Jim's cock, wanting more. Jim was more than happy to comply. He pulled out once more and pushed back in, slightly harder than last time. 

"Mm, f-faster Jim." Sherlock moaned. Jim was surprised at how well Sherlock was keeping up. For a virgin, he sure was handling this well, which is good because Jim is a very impatient man. Jim continued to thrust into him, picking up the pace as he went, building up a steady rhythm. 

"Ohh, Sherlock, you feel so good around me!" Jim moaned, biting down hard on Sherlock's neck. Sherlock arched up into him and Jim rolled their hips together, thrusting deep into Sherlock. Sherlock's own cock was rubbing against their stomachs and he was already painfully hard despite having had an orgasm not too long ago. Jim smirked at this, at how easily he could arouse Sherlock. He gave his hips a quick snap and thrust hard into Sherlock's body, gaining a loud moan from the man under him. He repeated the snapping motion several times, going harder and faster with each thrust. 

"Ah! Jim! Right there!" Sherlock was breathing hard and pushing down to meet each of Jim's thrusts, burying his cock deeper and deeper inside of him. Jim wasn't going to last much longer and one look at Sherlock told him he wasn't alone. But there was no way in hell that Jim would allow himself to come before Sherlock did. Jim grabbed Sherlock's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sherlock threw his head back and raked his nails down Jim's back. Jim found the pain of Sherlock's nails to be arousing and it only encouraged him to keep going. 

"Jim, I-"

"Shh, I know." Jim panted, silencing the other man with a kiss. "Go ahead, come for me, Sherlock! I want you to scream my name as you come for me!" Jim growled into his ear. Sherlock's lips parted in a small gasp. Jim's dirty talk was driving him crazy. Every word that came out of the other man's mouth went straight to his cock.

"Jim!" Sherlock panted, pulling Jim down and making their bodies rub together with each thrust of Jim's hips.

"Say it, Sherlock. Louder. I want you to scream my name so loud that all of London will hear it!" There was no rhythm to Jim's thrusts anymore. He was thrusting blindly, going as fast and as hard as he could, hitting Sherlock's prostate every time.

"JIM!" Sherlock screamed, his voice ringing out through the apartment. Sherlock came harder than he ever had in his 36 years of life. Both Jim and Sherlock's chest, and Jim's hand, were now painted white with the sticky substance. Hearing Sherlock scream his name was enough to send Jim over the edge. 

"Sherlock!" Jim came deep inside of Sherlock with a loud moan. Jim too minute to recover before pulling out of Sherlock. His arms gave out from all the effort and Sherlock grunted when Jim collapsed on top of him. They were both covered in sweat and panting. Jim rolled off of Sherlock and laid next to him on the bed. They looked at each other and Sherlock leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, what did you think about this little 'experiment', Sherlock?" Jim asked with a smile.

"It was... interesting. I think we're going to have to do it again sometime so I can collect further data." Jim chuckled and sat up.

"I agree, this certainly had been interesting and I would very much like to do it again sometime. But for now, I must go. Sebastian is probably wondering where I am. Besides, I have so business to attend to." With that being said, Jim cleaned himself off and got dressed. Sherlock got dressed as well, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Jim seeing him so exposed.

"Goodbye for now, Sherlylocks. It's been fun. I can't wait until our next encounter." Jim purred, smirking at him and pulling the taller man down for a kiss. Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. 

"Don't think this changes anything, Moriarty. You're still the enemy." Sherlock muttered. Jim smirked and pulled away. 

"Oh, what fun would it be if I didn't have you chasing me around London, Sherlock? I'll always be the enemy, you can count on that." Jim gave Sherlock one last peck on the cheek before existing the flat, his words still ringing in Sherlock's ears. Sherlock touched his cheek where Jim's lips had just been and smiled to himself.

"And so the game continues..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
